


I Let You Set The Pace

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna loves making you come undone...Written for the Imagines blog





	I Let You Set The Pace

\- “Shay....”  
\- You know you’re panting  
\- You’re weak  
\- Soaking   
\- Desperate for her  
\- She smirks  
\- Kisses you  
\- Pulls you toward the bed  
\- You already shared a shower  
\- Now you want her  
\- All of her  
\- She’s gentle with you  
\- Tracing patterns over your skin   
\- She loves teasing you like this  
\- You arch when she plays with your nipples  
\- Her smile is soft as she kisses you  
\- Her fingers trail lazily over your hipbone then lower  
\- She smiles again when you gasp and arch  
\- “Oh.... Fuck...”  
\- She’s proud  
\- You rarely swear  
\- “You like how I fuck you?”  
\- Her question is light  
\- Almost murmured  
\- Her lips brushing your ear   
\- “Yeah...”  
\- She smiles  
\- She loves when she gets you like this  
\- Her touch is light  
\- Two fingers teasing over and around your clit  
\- She pushes in when you arch  
\- Palm against your clit  
\- Two fingers inside you  
\- Her pace is almost slow  
\- She knows you like this  
\- Knows she can tease  
\- Her eyes soften when you moan  
\- She moves to kiss a trail down your neck  
\- Over your collarbones  
\- Back up your neck  
\- Her lips brush your ear  
\- You gasp  
\- Arching wantonly this time  
\- She’s still slow  
\- Watching you  
\- Making you feel precious  
\- “Come for me...”  
\- You do  
\- You come undone easily  
\- She eases you down  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- “My girl...”


End file.
